Compact containers for holding and storing powder, rouge, or other cosmetics are well known in the art. Generally these compacts contain a base compartment which holds the cosmetic and a cover compartment hinged to the base which provides for movement of the cover between an open and closed position. It is also well known in the art to use fine mesh screens to cover the cosmetic in the compact. Particularly if the cosmetic is face powder, such screens allow for an even application of Powder to the powder puff and prevent spillage or blowing of the powder. In these compacts the applicator used width the cosmetic is either stored separately or just above the fine mesh screen within the compact. However, storing the applicator on top of the mesh screen is undesirable, Particularly if the cosmetic is a liquid, oil, or paste. The cosmetic material tends to impregnate the applicator resulting in waste and the applicator becomes very messy to use making it more likely for cosmetic to get on hands, clothes, and throughout the compact itself. There is need for a compact which holds cosmetic covered by a fine mesh screen and which contains a separate compartment for storing the cosmetic applicator.